


in the presence of one or more puppies

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Coulson Lives, Crack, Ensemble Cast, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been useful if they'd all been transformed with collars, but by now, Phil was pretty sure he was able to pick out who was who. </p><p>[The Avengers are transformed into puppies. Mostly puppies.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the presence of one or more puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В присутствии одного и более щенков](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592809) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> In my defence, it's been a very long week (whoo, job-hunting), and I'm _really_ tired. 
> 
> Title is derived from the quote:  
> "It's impossible to keep a straight face in the presence of one or more puppies." - Unknown
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28030080#t28030080): _Loki seeks ~revenge~ for the events of the movie, and comes up with a terribly cunning, hand-wavey plan: the Avengers cannot POSSIBLY be a threat if they're... all turned into puppies! ALAS, it backfires and the weapon he uses also turns him into a kitten!_

It would have been useful if they'd all been transformed with collars, but by now, Phil was pretty sure he was able to pick out who was who. 

The kitten currently on the top of the cupboard, sooty-black with green eyes and hissing at everyone who came near, was Loki. Under the circumstances, Phil felt just fine in leaving him up there. 

Tony was the black-and-white border collie currently sprawled over the puppy Phil thought was Bruce (a terrier of indeterminate description, fluffy and stubborn.) Thor was a wolfhound, all legs and paws and scruff, forlornly crying at Loki-the-kitten. He _had_ been crying, anyway; now he was curled up into a ball with his nose in his tail, radiating confused misery. Steve was a pit-bull puppy, short and sturdy and brimming with sincerity. Currently, he was using Phil's foot as a pillow. 

Natasha and Clint were sticking together; there had been fighting, and biting, with Clint (a mutt with paws big enough to rival Thor's, paws that really didn't match the rest of him yet) wagging his tail in confusion as Natasha thwaped his nose, and then trying to move that tail away when she stalked him and nibbled at the end with a wide-eyed innocence that Phil had never believed even when she was human. Natasha actually wasn't a puppy at all, but a tiny fox. She seemed as domesticated as the others, and hadn't there been a genetic experiment in Russia with foxes? 

Phil was trying to remember (keeping an eye on all of the puppies, because Clint and Natasha might have been snuggled in close, but they were still wide awake and silently communing; he knew the human versions, he could tell when they were being telepathic) when someone opened the door. 

“Wait, keep it-” Phil started, but he was too late. Natasha sprung into action and darted through the open door, followed by Clint. Tony also attempted to escape, but Fury managed to get his foot in the way to stop him.

From out in the hallway, Phil could hear shouts as Natasha the fox kit and Clint the puppy ran free, and he shut his eyes.

“-closed, sir,” he finished. 

Fury picked up Tony the puppy and looked from him to the other puppies, to the kitten on top of the cupboard, to the weapon on the desk.

“Mind explaining what's going on?” he said, at last. 

It wasn't a request.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] in the presence of one or more puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929407) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
